Pikkon
How Pikkon joined the Tourney Pikkon was once a fighter who lived in an unknown location in the West Quadrant of the universe. After dying a heroic unknown death, Pikkon was permitted to journey to the planet of West Kai, where he trained hard and became West Kai's best student. However, Pikkon is seen shortly after Goku and King Kai arrive for a meeting with Grand Kai, at the same time as Pikkon and West Kai, who is then revealed to be on bad terms with King Kai. After an argument in which West Kai suggests that Goku and Pikkon have a sparring match, Grand Kai appears and asks Pikkon and Goku to go to Hell and take care of a few deceased villains who are causing trouble down there, namely Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo (Captain Ginyu was still alive on Earth, in the body of a Namekian Frog). In Hell, Goku defeats the Ginyu Force and Pikkon easily defeats Frieza, King Cold, and Perfect Cell, impaling them on a huge ball of spikes and putting all of them into a spirit prison. Later on, after Goku and Pikkon have struck up a friendship, an Other World Tournament is held in honor of King Kai's death. Eventually, Goku and Pikkon make it to the final round and battle it out ferociously for the prize: a private lesson with the Grand Kai. As the battle goes on, Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, but Goku finally finds the weakness of Pikkon's Thunder Flash Attack and uses it against him, knocking Pikkon out of the ring with his Instant Kamehameha. However, both Goku and Pikkon are disqualified due to having touched the roof of the arena earlier on, though it's hinted Grand Kai just said this because both Pikkon and Goku were stronger than him. Pikkon still says that he is going to train to defeat Goku someday, just as Piccolo once did. After Super Buu appears and starts a killing spree on Earth, Krillin and Yamcha are sent to Grand Kai's planet for special training, where they meet Pikkon and other deceased fighters. When Kid Buu travels to Grand Kai's planet during his search for Goku and Vegeta, Pikkon risks his entire existence by approaching the mute monster and making taunting remarks about him, not knowing about the terrible Buu. Just as Kid Buu prepares to destroy the planet with a Shocking Ball, Pikkon and the others are saved at the last minute when Kid Buu teleports himself to the Sacred World of the Kais, having finally found Goku's and Vegeta's ki. Through the duration of the battle in the Sacred World of the Kais, Pikkon looks on with the other dead warriors as the incredible final battle gets underway. After winning a tournament in Other World, Pikkon spotted baby spirit named Chauncey causing trouble on the grown-ups who died over the past years. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Pikkon has his fists at his right side. After the announcer calls his name Pikkon dashes forward to the camera and does a spin punch saying "Well, shall we begin?" Special Moves Trap Shooter (Neutral) Pikkon draws his right hand back and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he wave his hand forward and fires a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, inflicting a great amount of damage. Hyper Tornado (Side) Pikkon starts spinning at high speeds, drills towards his opponent, then entraps them in a powerful tornado. Burning Shoot (Up) As he shouts "Don't run!", Pikkon charges at the opponent and uppercuts them up into the air. Then, he powers a flaming aura around his body and charges up in the air at the opponent to kick them away. Finally, Pikkon charges after the opponent and backhand slaps them down to the ground, inflicting a massive amount of damage. In midair, he flies upwards with his uppercut, and continues if he hits. Blazing Zephyr (Down) First, Pikkon hook kicks the opponent away. Then, he follows them to knock them away with a roundhouse kick, inflicting a high amount of damage. Namekian Final Flash (Hyper Smash) Pikkon first flies into the sky, widens his eyes, and then charges a very powerful energy blast from his right palm. Thunder Flash (Final Smash) First, Pikkon sways his arms around his body as he produces a blue flame-like aura. Then, he draws his hands out to his sides and closes them into fists as he crosses his arms on his chest. Finally, Pikkon draws his fists together in front of him and fires a huge storm of flames at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage through a fiery explosion. Victory Animations #Pikkon has his arms crossed, then sets them behind his back saying "Come fight me anytime! I'll be waiting." #Pikkon does two lightning-fast kicks saying "Stronger than I thought." #Pikkon swings his elft elbow down, then does a flying rapid kick, then an uppercut and says "It was a good match." On-Screen Appearance Pikkon flies in from the background and says "Think you can beat me?!" Trivia *Pikkon's rival is Chauncey, the Spoiled Baby. *Pikkon shares his English voice actor with Kazuya Mishima, Ding Feng, Ryu, Ujiyasu Hojo, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai, Sima Yi, Titanic Tim, Karasu, Kim Sue Il, Jon Talbain, Tiger Mask, Wagon Star, Punisher, Raikou, Krook and Pentagon. *Pikkon shares his Japanese voice actor with Marth, Bedman, Subaru Shinjo, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ty, Steve II and Cmdr. Ed Straker. *Pikkon shares his French voice actor with Legolas and Krook. *Pikkon shares his German voice actor with Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii and Jackson "Jax" Briggs. *Pikkon shares his Arabic voice actor with the Nameless Shura, Cracker Jack, Baraka, Kaioh, Lu Meng, Sun Jian, Slayer, Dyna Blade and Gemini Saga. *Pikkon shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Yoshihiro Shimazu and Wamuu. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters